Akame
Akame is the leader of the ancient group of ninja dogs, the Iga Clan, and the 112th generation descendant of legendary Ōzaru. He later became an Ōu soldier, Gin's strategist and close friend. Appearance Akame is a pure white Kishu dog. He has very distinctive blue eyes (brown in the anime versions). They are not red, since he is named after the Akame mountain, not his eye color. Akame is often seen with calm expression, matching his personality. Personality Akame is a wise and calm dog. He rarely loses his temper and knows a lot about fighting. However, he was raised to be an Iga ninja and fight against Kōga dogs, without questions. He has been trained well, being very fast and knowing many ancient techniques ... And he is able to use objects usually only humans could use. Akame feels horrible guilt after accidentally blinding Ben, the dog he respects a lot. He also doesn't like the idea of other dogs getting into the battle between Iga and Kōga, believing that no innocent dog should suffer from it. Akame realizes that respecting the ancestors is fine but blindly obeying orders coming from several generations behind isn't good. He leaves his old mission and starts a new one, but also shows respect towards Kurojaki, the leader of the Kōga Clan, and his Kōga dogs who still were loyal and died for their mission by following Kurojaki into the fire of the burning Iga House. Akame quickly befriends the other dogs, often being a voice of reason and supporting young Gin as a new platoon leader. Akame faces his past again when he fights Shūga and is shocked by their similarities, still feeling guilt of his obsessive Iga past. However, Ben tells him that he is not like Shūga. In Ginga Densetsu Weed, Akame is a big help due to his calm and rational thinking - and his ninja skills. He sometimes gets into small quarrels with much more hot-headed Kurotora. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Manga The Iga dogs and the rivaling clan, the Kōga dogs, have been fighting for decades over territory and the sacred documents which the Iga clan conseals within their base. Few years ago, Akame encountered the Great Dane, Ben, in the woods of Mie. Here, Ben's owner Iguchi mistook Akame for a squirrel and shot him in the back leg. The owner then took Akame home to train him to be a hunting dog. However, Akame pleaded to Ben to release him and told him that he belonged to the ancient clan Iga and had six newborn puppies to take care of. Ben felt sorry for him and finally destroyed the chains that held Akame in his cage. When Akame first encountered Ben's platoon, he suspected them for being spies of the Kōga Clan. He therefore lures them into a trap and poisons the platoon with spikes. However, Akame soon realises his mistake and rushes to the Kōga territory to find healing herbs. Here, he fights with the Kōga clan's leader, Kurojaki. He gets badly wounded, but is taken to safety by the tora-ge Akita, Gin. After Gin defeats Kurojaki, Akame burns the Iga clan's base, the Iga house, to erase all memories of the past along with the sacred documents. His nemesis, Kurojaki, dies in the flames. He then decides to join Ben's platoon along with his last 4 minions, after being impressed with Gin's fighting skills. Akame is later a great help due to his jumping skills and ability to move in trees. He supports Gin as a new platoon leader. Sadly, all of Akame's minions die in the battle against Akakabuto's bears. Akame himself helps Gin and Riki in the battle against the monstrous bear by distracting it. Akame survives the final battle and since he has no real home to return after his mission as an Iga shinobi has ended, he stays in Ōu. When the mysterious wolves kidnap Cross and her puppies, Akame and others go to search for her and has to face wolf warriors one at the time in order to reach her. He is seen guiding Ben, who is now completely blind. Akame fights the Canine Warrior of Sirius called Shūga. He is shocked by the wolf's cruelty and fanatic nature. Akame eventually finds the wolf's weakness, making the wolf commit a suicide. Akame is troubled, feeling that he is himself way too similar with Shūga thanks to his Iga shinobi past, but Ben tells him he is not. While Kurotora distracts the guards, Akame goes inside the Reima's Palace with Gin and Ben. They face powerful gatekeeper Mukonga who manages to defeat both Gin and Akame, but not before Akame manages to blind the wolf. The gatekeeper is finally defeated by Ben and they finally meet the wolf lord Reima. Reima tells them that their true enemy is an evil wolf lord Gaia. It also turns out that Akame is the Shū warrior, meaning that he is a descendant of an original Canine Warrior of Sirius and the true user of Shū Tossō Battōga. They swim to Hokkaidō to face Gaia's Empire. Akame fights the evil Shū user White Tiger who also turns out to be the descendant of his old enemy Kōga Clan. The enemy is skilled and Akame barely manages to defeat him, giving him a wound that kills the wolf. After Juga and the evil Battōga users have been defeated, they face the Pup soldiers who try to push them into the magma. Akame survives barely thanks to his ninja skills. Next, Akame and others face Gaia. Gaia's powerful strike makes him unconscious for awhile. After he wakes up, he battles well against Gaia with the use of his Iga shinobi techniques. He almost dies in the battle as Gaia almost rips off his tongue. Akame would like to carry on fighting but Gin takes his place. Gaia is defeated along with the Empire. Akame returns to Ōu, apparently deciding to live there for the rest of his life. Anime After a hunting accident, where a man had first thought he was a flying squirrel, Akame was captured to be trained as a hunting dog. However, Ben, who at that time was still living with his owner, decided to let Akame go so he could fulfill his tasks and take care of his puppies. When Akame meets Ben again, he mistakes him for being one of the minions of his sworn enemy, Kurojaki, the leader of the Kōga Dogs. Akame poisons Ben and his group. After realizing who Ben was, he brings Gin, Kirikaze, and Jinnai with him to find medicinal herbs to cure the poison. They walk into Kurojaki's trap. Akame attacks Kurojaki, allowing the others to escape and return to the group. However, Gin refuses and helps Akame. After defeating Kurojaki and his remaining dogs, Akame joins Ben's group (which is now lead by Gin) and left for Shikoku. Only before the final battle with Akakabuto, his last minions Jinnai and Kirikaze are killed by the bear Madara. Ginga Densetsu Weed Manga Akame was once the legendary leader of the old clan: Iga. He joined Gin and became his tactician. He was the one who came up with the idea of training substitutes to control Ōu, when he, John and Gin were out on missions. On a mission, the little group is attacked by the Great Dane, Hōgen. Gin sends Akame away to find his son Weed. As he finds him , Akame starts to cry for the heavy message he has to give Weed. Weed takes him to the body of the spaniel, Smith and Akame stays and rest in the former fortress of Akakabuto and later P4, Gajō. But soon, Hōgen plans a siege on Gajō. He sends his brother, Genba, out to attack the fortress. But Akame escapes and hides at the nearby river. He decides to meet Genba face-to-face and warns him that if Genba does not retreat, it will be his death. To mark the seriousness of his words, he wounds Genba in the head. Akame now plans a siege on Genba together with Izō. After the death of Genba, Akame starts working as a guardian for Weed, just like he was for Gin. After Hōgen and the baboon general, Shōgun, have been defeated, Akame stays in Ōu with Gin. Shortly after, Suzaku, the son of the Siberian Husky, Hakurō, enters Ōu to tell that his dad (who was an old friend of Gin) is in trouble in his homelands of Hokkaidō. Gin and Akame take action and rush to Hokkaidō. Here Akame is sent out to find Weed's commander, Jerome, who’s held captured by Victor, the dog who's trying to take over Hokkaidō. Akame finds Jerome guarded by the female, Lydia. As he tries to free Jerome, he gets interrupted by Maxim, whom he fights shortly and then runs off. He hides in the trees and see Maxim talk to Victor's brother, Bozlev, whom he will take to Victor. Akame then runs off to warn Gin. With his swiftness he soon returns to watch over Jerome. He takes Jerome and Lydia back to the Ōu army’s hideout. However, Lydia is so scared of the Ou army that he has to knock her out to keep her silent. As they run out to face Victor, Gin's pack is captured by him, who takes them as hostages in a gorge. Akame and Gin realises that they have to do something, and pretends to surrender to Victor - however, what Victor doesn't know is that in the other end of the gorge, Gin's group has started to fight their way out. Anime One of Gin's direct lieutenants and the last living Iga ninja dog. He assists in the defense of Gajō after escaping during Gin and John's capture by Hōgen. One day, he saw Genba and went up into a tree and spied on him. He was soon noticed by Genba and his group, but Akame escapes. Later on, he finds Gin and Kyōshirō and helps them escape by blocking the path with stones. Akame, in episode 26, goes with Kurotora to defeat the last remaining dogs of Hōgen's army. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion Before the natural disaster strikes, Akame blocked the mountain road and barked with a warning to the humans Daisuke and Hidetoshi about the fallen rocks on the road, this act saved them from getting crushed by rocks. Hours later after the humans had left the mountains, the earthquakes and volcano struck Ōu which forced the dogs to evacuate from the mountains. Akame instructed Jerome and the nearby adult Ōu soldiers to carry each of Jerome's puppy and run in different directions. Akame, along with the other dogs, passes out from the fumes of the fire and is carried to a shed in the mountains by Kurohabaki Jinemon. There he stays with Gin and the others for a while, until Daisuke comes back with the key to rescue them. Akame follows Gin back into the mountains to search for other Ōu survivors. Ginga: The Last Wars Akame sends Rocket to investigate the howls and roars in the mountains, but stops him when he notices three bears lying in wait. Hearing the cries of the others, Akame runs off with Akakamakiri to help, and attacks the bear that killed Lydia and Jerome's puppies. Upon Gin's request, Akame retreats with the others to the top of the hill and begins to formulate a plan. Gin decides to act as a decoy before anyone can stop him. When Gin's attack proves futile, the whole army charges to help. Akame and the elder stay behind, scolding the two Kouga dogs for acting so brash and order them to stay behind on Gin's orders to protect the females and pups. Akame begins to lead the group with the females and pups away from the fight, when they get far enough away, Hiro's children begin to question why they are running, to which Akame responds that it's Gin's order and he must obey. The group keep running until the Koga elder and the two Koga dogs stop following, hoping Akame will understand that they must go back and fight. Akame leads the group to safety, but is attacked along the way. He manages to escape but is badly injured and makes it all the way to Orion and the others to warn them all of the disaster which has fallen upon the land. After Akame relays the message, he passes out from exhaustion and is left in the care of Koyuki and Bella. At the fifth morning after Orion and others' departure, Akame wakes up to find Koyuki watching over him. She tells him to rest more but he refuses and leaves to help Orion immediately, with Koyuki and Bella running close behind to continue their watchful protection. Before long, Akame reaches the highway and jumps onto the back of a truck that is carrying cars. As he travels, a boy in a passing car notices him, and Akame smiles at the boy. The boy waves back at him. Quotes "The cannibals of Kōga! You don't deserve it but you have an honor to fight against Akame of Iga!" - Akame faces the Kōga army.Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 6 "I promise you won't be left alone, Ben. I'll become your eyes! Order me as you want!" - Akame promising to guide blind Ben.Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 6 "The seeds of the ancient enmity shall burn to ashes." - Akame as he burns the Itō Manor.Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 7 "Our fight has been unnecessary. I wish we only had realized it sooner." - Akame trying to talk sense into Kurojaki.Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 7 "Kurojaki... You only knew a one way to live. You died without abandoning your mission. You were a true shinobi... But how grim the fate of the shinobi is...!" - Akame's respectful thoughts for deceased Kurojaki.Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 7 "Determination without fear of death will create monsters..." - Akame's thoughts of killing caused by fanatical thinking. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 15 In Other Languages Swedish - Rödöga Danish '''- Rødøje '''Norwegian - Rødøye Finnish - Punasilmä '''Hungarian - '''Veresszem See more pictures in Akame (Photo Gallery) Category:Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Characters Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Dogs Category:Ginga Densetsu Akame Category:Shin Gaiden Characters Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Kishu Category:Ohu Veterans Category:Iga Dogs Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Males Category:Ninja Dogs Category:Iga Clan Category:Surviving Ohu soldiers